Forbidden
by HeadStuckInTheClouds
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are now butt-kicking teenage super heroes in high school. Everything is going as it should until a group of misfits return from the past, and a certain blue Rowdyruff captures the eyes of a blue Powerpuff. Will they end up together? Or will there be complications along the way? CHAPTER 11 UP! Woohoo!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Helloooo there! This is my very first story at Fanfiction. Be as honest as you want if you choose to review my story! I like honesty. Anyways... Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat do _not_ own Powerpuff Girls... Only in my wildest dreams is that true. *tear*

-HeadStuckInTheClouds

* * *

Forbidden

Today would've had to be the _worst_ day Bubbles has ever come to know. It all started as a regular day: waking up in the morning, getting ready for another exhausting day at school, kicking some bad guy ass, and then being late for school (again). The teachers didn't mind though. As long as Bubbles and her sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, saved Townsville, the girls could be as late as they wanted.

_Being a Powerpuff girl does have its perks._ Thinks Bubbles on her way to 4th period, her favorite class of the day, English. Right as she walks in, late as usual, she notices a cute looking boy wearing all blue with blonde hair. Her eyes go wide in complete shock as she recognizes just who this blue boy is. He's got that same smirk on his face that's so similar to the one he wore those many years ago, as he also recognizes her as she walks in.

_This is just fantastic. A great way to start off my school day,_ Bubbles thinks sarcastically to herself as she sits at an empty desk that's unfortunately, right behind Boomer. Bubbles thinks to herself as she stares at the back of the blue Rowdyruff, _what the hell is Boomer doing back in Townville? Are the rest of the Rowdyruff boys here as well? Are they here to cause harm to the people of the town?_ Bubbles is going into full panic mode and doesn't hear her name being called by her teacher.

"Bubbles are you with us today?" asks Ms. Bailey, the English teacher, in an annoyed tone.

"Ummm of course I am ma'am, just zoned out there for a sec," responds Bubbles, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, won't happen again," she adds, and then is silent.

Bubbles looks down at her notebook, face still red as a tomato knowing that some of the students are still chuckling at her quietly. Only she hears Boomer more than anyone else and looks up to glare at the back of his head in anger. As if feeling the burning of Bubbles's stare, Boomer turns around in his desk and grins evilly right at her, gives her a wink, then turns back in his chair so the teacher doesn't see.

By now, Bubbles was fuming in her chair. She looks at the clock. There's still 15 minutes left of her now worst class of the day.

The bell finally rings signaling the end of the class. Just as she's leaving to go put her books back into her locker, someone's hand grabs Bubbles's wrist, stopping her. She turns to be face to face the none other than Boomer.

"What do you want," hisses Bubbles in pure anger.

"Well this isn't the way to treat the new student at school is it?" Boomer responds in a smug tone.

"Oh, well I'm terribly sorry for your inconvenience sir," says Bubbles in a sarcastically sweet voice. "You're just gonna have to deal with it!" She turns on the edge of her heel to get to her locker before she is late for class, leaving Boomer staring after her in the hall…

Bubbles has to hurry to get to her next class before she is late for science. Hoping to not run into Boomer again the rest of the day. Science is her worst class of the day (besides English too, thanks to a certain someone). The teacher doesn't like Bubbles very much and the work is just too complicated, but now, as she walks through the door, she has a new reason to despise this class. None other than Boomer was there sitting at the desk right next to hers in the very back of the room.

Boomer looks Bubbles in the eyes as she walks in and smirks as he realizes they now sit next to each other in this class.

As Bubbles settles into her seat for a very long period of science, she completely ignores the staring Boomer and begins writing the notes written on the board.

"Hey Bubbles, how are you doing this fine day," asks Boomer politely. Bubbles still continues to ignore him. "C'mon you can't ignore me forever!" he says smiling.

"I can, and I will!" replies Bubbles, turning to face the blonde haired boy, before she realizes what she just did and covers her mouth with her hand and turns back to face the front.

Boomer chuckles in satisfaction as he gives up (for now) on talking to Bubbles.

_This is just taking forever! It's only been about 15 minutes since class started and I want to get the hell out and never see Boomer again! _Bubbles thinks to herself, trying to listen to her science teacher lecture the class about god knows what. _Why was Boomer talking to me anyway? Was he just trying to annoy me, or is there something more…?_

Class has finally ended, much to Bubbles' relief, and she zooms out if the room using her powers to quickly escape before Boomer could catch her. Now, it is time for lunch and she is starving! She is also needing to talk to her sisters, considering this is the only real time to talk to each other inside of school. She needs to tell Blossom and Buttercup about Boomer.

She walks into the cafeteria, lunch in hand, and looks for her sisters. She spots them sitting on a bench with three other people sitting there as well. Bubbles notices the look of concern on Blossom's face, and a look of total annoyance on Buttercup's face. Bubbles wonders who could possibly be sitting at the table. She already has an idea about who the people might be. _I guess there's only one way to find out… _Thinks Bubbles before cautiously walking to her table.

* * *

Author Note: Well, what do ya think? I think it's not my best, but tell me what you think! Please I need to know! Haha. I will only update if I get at least **one** review! Yes, I know I'm mean. :D Just gotta deal with it if you want to hear more of this story! See ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I'm back! I'm soo glad people like my story! You guys made me sooo happy yesterday! Well I got a review that spiked a brilliant idea in my head saying I should do this chappie in Boomer POV, and that's preciously what I did! Thank you twilight rose! I owe you one :) Anyways... Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I have dreams that the Powerpuff Girls are mine, but in reality, they don't :(

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V

Boomer watched as the light blue Powerpuff raced out of the classroom to get away from him. He smirked, knowing he was annoying (or scaring) the hell out of Bubbles. He can't help but notice how pretty she has gotten over the many years they have seen each other. How her figure has gotten taller and slimmer, with curves in all the right places. How her signature pigtails are longer and curlier than he remembers. Finally those bright blue eyes that he could almost drown in if he looks into them for too long.

_Pull yourself together Boomer. _He thinks to himself as he goes to get his things from his locker, and then makes his way towards the lunch room. _She is not someone you should be thinking these thoughts about. She hates you _(obviously) _and you hate her. Right? Of course you do! We've been enemies since we were born…_

Now that Bubbles is on his mind, he can't seem to get her out of there, as hard as he may try. He remembers first seeing her this morning in English. The way her facial expression changed from calm to totally shocked and confused would have made him laugh if he wasn't so surprised to see her as well. He just hid his shock much better than Bubbles did. He chose to make it look as if Boomer knew all along that she was going to be there by showing her his smirk. Apparently, Boomer was in Bubbles's seat by the way she standing in front of his desk. So she goes to the only other empty chair in the classroom which is right behind Boomer.

Boomer wants to look behind himself so bad just to see how Bubbles was handling the situation, but he restrained himself, for now. This certainly was a shocker for him. Brick and Butch said there was no reason to be worried about coming back to Townsville. _Well, I guess they were wrong about that. Wonder if they've seen the other Powerpuffs yet. I'll find out at lunch I suppose. _Thinks Boomer, not paying attention to the teacher.

"Bubbles are you with us today?" The teacher suddenly asks, snapping Boomer from his thoughts.

"Ummm of course I am ma'am, just zoned out there for a sec," He hears Bubbles reply shyly from behind him. "I'm sorry, won't happen again," Boomer hears her add. He chuckles, knowing she must have been thinking about him and the other Rowdyruffs. He turns around in his desk to see Bubbles glaring at him furiously. She must have heard him laughing at her. His reply was to tell her something rude and inappropriate, but all he does is flash her his smirk, wink, and to turn back around in his desk.

There's still a few more minutes left of class and Boomer is yet again,thinking about Bubbles for the about the fifth time today._She looks so pretty when she's angry. Too bad she's pissed at me. This would be the perfect time to tell her the Rowdyruff's aren't evil anymo- _the bell interrupts the rest of Boomer's thoughts.

_Well, here goes nothing. _Boomer thinks to himself as he grabs Bubbles's wrist as she walks down the hall to turn her around to face him. She talks before Boomer has the chance, "What do _you_want?" She asks him, very angry. Boomer decides to wait 'til she cools down to talk to her. "Well this isn't the way to treat the new student at school is it?" He responds to her sarcastically. He lets go of Bubbles's wrist while she says, "Oh, well I'm terribly sorry for your inconvenience sir," just as sarcastic. Bubbles then turns and leaves Boomer staring after her in the middle of the hall.

Boomer walks to his 5th period class, Science. Everyone else in the class stares at the new kid in their class, making Boomer just a bit nervous. He sits at one of the only two available seats in the class. _Being the new kid in school sucks. You don't know anyone. At least I have my brothers, but even that isn't good enough. _Boomers' thoughts are cut off when he notices Bubbles walk in the room. She sees Boomer next to the only seat left in class, and reluctantly, sits next to him.

Boomer decides to make friendly conversation with Bubbles. "Hey Bubbles, how are you doing this fine day," he asks. He knows Bubbles is ignoring him, but he's determined to get her to talk to him. "You know, you can't ignore me forever!" He says, trying to lighten the mood by smiling.

"I can, and I will!" Bubbles suddenly replies, shocking Boomer. Bubbles then covers her mouth realizing she talked to Boomer when she didn't intend to, and turns to continue copying the notes on the board. Boomer just smiles knowing she can't completely ignore him.

_That actually went fairly well considering she was far beyond pissed at me last period, _Boomer thinks to himself, again not listening to what the teacher was saying. Finally, the bell rang, signaling that it's time for lunch, but before anyone had the time to blink, Bubbles was gone.

Boomer has been thinking about his whole day with Bubbles as he's walking to get the things he needs from his locker and on his way to lunch. He finds his way to the cafeteria and looks for his brothers. He sees them sitting at a table in the far back, but instead of seeing just two people, there were four. At the angle he was at, Boomer could tell they are two girls.

_Who could the two girls be? _Boomer asks himself, but already has an idea who they are, but where's the third? She might still be on her way to the lunch room. Boomer decides to go find out for himself, and slowly walks to where his brothers and the two stranger girls await…

* * *

Author Note: Ahhhh I hope you guys liked this! I wrote it in like a day. Please don't hate on me! If you guys liked it being in Boomer's POV please tell me! I might decide to do more! Review, review, review if you liked it! It'd be much appreciated by me! Oh, and by the way, I'm on spring break from school, but sadly that ends on Monday! :( So I may not be writing as much as I have, but I almost got the 3rd chappie finished. Hopefully I will have it done by Sunday or Monday. That's all I gotta say. See ya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Helloooo there. Man, it's only the second day back from school and I'm already getting behind in this story! I'm sooo sorry guys. School is stressful, but no more excuses! Enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: As I said the last time I updated, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls! Sad day.

* * *

Back to Bubbles P.O.V

Turns out Bubbles was wrong about who the students were….

Bubbles is standing right at the end of the lunch table in utter confusion as Todd, Chase, and Kyle sit talking to Blossom and Buttercup. The five finally realize that Bubbles is standing there as she takes her seat next to Buttercup.

"Hey Bubbles," says Chase smoothly while looking her in the eyes. Chase is one of the star football players on their school's team.

"Um… hi?" She replies. Bubbles has never in her life talked to Chase, her secret crush since the school year began. "H-How are you?" Bubbles asks nervously.

"I'm great, now that you're here," responds Chase, winking as he notices Bubbles ruby red blush that cascades throughout her face.

Chase is one of the hottest guys in school. He's got muscles surrounding his body. He's tall with longish brown hair with the most gorgeous jade green eyes she has ever seen. Bubbles has always had day dreams about this boy, and looking into those eyes makes her want those dreams to become true…

"WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE?" Buttercup shouts suddenly, cutting Bubbles off from her thoughts. She has to cover her ears 'cause Buttercup is so damn loud.

"Buttercup, behave yourself," Blossom says sternly. Even though she's yelling at Buttercup, she can't help but glare daggers at Kyle who was sitting across from Buttercup with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Whatever you want," Kyle responds calmly, hands up in surrender. He and the other two leave without another word, but not without Chase winking at Bubbles again. This time her sisters noticed.

"Did he just wink at you?" Asks Buttercup, anger emanating from every part of her body. All Bubbles could do is nod, knowing what was going to happen next, "Why they hell did he do that?" Buttercups asks in complete anger. She really hated jocks, those three in particular. Buttercup thinks they're only using people, girls in particular, for their own fun and pleasure.

"He did, and I have no idea why. This was the first time I have ever talked to him in my whole life," reasons Bubbles quietly. Buttercup was still looking angrily at her, not convinced.

"I don't want you to talk or be near him again, do you understand me?" Buttercups says through gritted teeth.

"I understand," replies Bubbles softly. The rest of lunch was eerily quiet. There was never this much silence ever during lunch between Bubbles and the other Powerpuffs. Then Bubbles remembers she needs to tell her sisters about Boomer, but she decides to hold her tongue. She doesn't want anymore fighting between each other, and bringing up Boomer would surly bring just that, knowing her sisters.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch period. Next is 6th period, Math. _I really do hope Boomer or any other of the Rowdyruff Boys (if there are any ) aren't in any of her other classes for the rest of the day, _thinks Bubbles before stopping in front of the class door to take a deep breath before entering.

Bubbles quickly scans the room looking for anyone new in the classroom. She notices none and sighs in relief for now as she sits in her usual seat in the very back of the room, in the corner.

There's only one minute before the late bell rings and there is still no sign of Boomer. Bubbles is sitting tensely in her seat, waiting for the thirty seconds to go by. The bell finally rings and there is no Boomer. Bubbles is finally able to relax in her seat on concentrate on her math assignment.

Bubbles's mind can't help but wonder to Chase… _Goodness that boy is just gorgeous! Why was he talking to me of all people? And what was up with all the winking? It was very unexpected, and I want him to do it again, badly! The way he gave me so many butterflies in my tummy from just being around him, and how he made my face look like a complete tomato with just one simple action that he must do with all the girls. _That stops Bubbles's thoughts right there. _He must do it with all the girls! Buttercup was right! And I guess it's my turn to experience Chase's charm. _

After realizing this, Bubbles's thoughts turn to Boomer again. _He sure has gotten much more attractive then when he was little, and even then he was the cutest of the three Rowdyruffs. His body is much like Chase's, but might be a little more toned, and his blonde hair is the exact same way it was those many years ago, making it easier to see his dark blue pools that are his eyes. _Bubbles thinks dreamily, not paying attention to her realizes then, this was Boomer she was thinking about! The same boy who would torture the Powerpuff Girls alongside his brothers when they were little.

Bubbles gets rid of the thoughts of both Chase and Boomer and tries to concentrate on her work. The bell rings and there's only one class left, P.E. After her class is finishes, she's on her way to her locker to get the things she needs for her school work tonight, but there's a person standing in her way with a smirk on their face.

"Hello there sweet cheeks," Chase says as she he moves away from her locker so she could get her things.

Bubbles blushes, "Hey," she says quietly, getting her books. "How are you," she asks more confidently.

"I'm doing just swell, and you?" Chase asks politely.

"Oh, I'm good," Bubbles responds.

"That's good. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today. Maybe do some homework and just hang around." He asks with a hopeful little smile on his face.

As much as Bubbles wanted to, she knows she can't. For starters Buttercup would be majorly pissed she hung out with one of the jocks, and second, she knows she's just being used by him, and once he's done with her, he'll just go find another willing participant in this little game of his.

"I'm sorry I wish I could. I'm just so loaded with homework, and saving the world, I just don't have enough spare time," Bubbles responds, looking Chase right in those green eyes as she says it.

Bubbles could see the disappointment on his face, but she must stick with her plan. "Oh, that sucks. Are you sure you can't," he asks, sounding sad.

"Yes, I'm positive I can't," Bubbles replies, just as sad. Even though she knows he's a jerk, she just can't stop herself from liking him any less then she did.

Bubbles, now finished at her locker, turns her back on Chase and walks down the hall, but not before being surprised by someone grabbing at her wrist and gripping tight. Bubbles's superhero reflex kicks in, and without looking, she punches the person who grabbed her right in the face with all her might. She sees the person, lying on the ground with a bloody nose, and her eyes widen in shock as she realized who she just hit…

* * *

Author Note: Hope you guys liked it! I got a little writers block on this. That's why it took me an extra day. Sowwy! I will only update if I get more then **ten** reviews. Yes, I'm just evil aren't I? Please review! I beg of you! Oh, last thing, apparently not a lot of people liked me doing chapters in Boomer's POV, if that's not true please tell me! I enjoy doing them in his POV. Wait, one more thing, I may only update on weekends now because of school. I'm sorry! That's just the only time I have! Well, that's all I gotta say. See ya :D


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Oh my goodness! I'm sooo sorry for making all you readers wait! So much has happened to me this last week. Let's just say I've been without my computer for a week. Alright? I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. This one may not be any good considering I wrote it on a few hours, but I think it's good enough to post! Well here ya go. ENJOY :)

Disclaimer: I only own my idea of this story and any other additional characters. If they seem like ones people have used, I'm sorry. I get the names from people at school. Hehe

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V

Boomer slowly walks to where the two 'stranger' girls await at the table both Butch and Brick sit, eating their lunch. As Boomer walks closer to the four, he notices one of the two girls has long light brown hair that almost reaches to her waist, while the other has short blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. _Yep, I knew it was them. _Thinks Boomer as he finally gets to his table with his brothers and the girls. The two girls right away notice Boomer as he sits down.

"Why hello there Boomer," says the long brown haired girl sweetly.

"Hi Bridget", responds Boomer coldly.

"Awww no hi for me?" Asks the blonde innocently.

"Hey Skye," Boomer says just as harsh.

The brunette's name is Bridget, she's Brick's girlfriend. She's tall with hazel eyes and a very nice figure. _If only her personality were as good as her body. _Thinks Boomer with a small chuckle to himself.

The other is named Skye, and she's Butch's girlfriend. She's short with blue eyes and a pixie like figure. She's a goody-two-shoes, but just as annoying, and can be just as horrible as Bridget. _I don't know what Butch was thinking when he chose her…_ _Her eyes sure aren't as pretty as Bubbles' though. Ugh! Boomer what are you thinking? You have somebody of your own…._ Just as he finishes his thoughts, a girl with long black hair, almost as long as Bridget's, with striking green eyes and a very nice body walks through the door toward Boomer's table.

"Hi, may I sit with you?" asks Violet, Boomer's girlfriend, in a very monotonish voice.

"Uh, sure no problem," responds Boomer. Violet sits next to him and right away starts a conversation with Bridget and Skye about the plan they have for the Powerpuff Girls.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to go down." Whispers Bridget. The rest of the girls whisper intently to each other about their evil plan the girls are still putting together.

The girls have always hated the Powerpuff Girls, none of the boys know why. They refuse to tell them. They always talk about how one day they will get revenge on them. In fact, the only reason the Rowdyruff's came to the school was because the girls had a special 'surprise' for a group of people, and of course, still having that hint of their old selves, they quickly agreed.

And of course, when the girls heard the Rowdyruff's were going to move, the girls quickly asked to join them, not knowing why, but now the brothers have a pretty good idea about who they might be scheming about now. They pretty much live with Brick, Boomer and Butch because things don't go very well at their homes. They have been with the boys for two years. Since they were freshmen.

Violet looks the same as she always does. Completely emotionless.

Violet is a very quiet and unemotional person. The total opposite of Boomer. _I don't know why I would choose a girl so different from me either… I guess the same reason Butch is with Skye. _The boys weren't very 'loved' at their old school. Or any school for that matter because of their reputation. The only one's who actually liked them as people were Bridget, Skye, and Violet. The brothers are only staying with the girls because they need a home to stay in, and they feel too lonely by themselves. Yes, even they have a soft spot.

Boomer's thoughts suddenly turn to Bubbles. _I wonder what it would be like to be loved by a girl so similar to me, yet just as opposite. Would she ever truly love me? I mean, after being with Violet for two years, we still haven't said we loved each other. Not that I do. I'm sure the only reason she stays with me is because I gave her a home and that I know the Powerpuff's weaknesses. _Boomer rambles in his head, unable to stop thinking about Bubbles. _Can I ever be truly loved by anyone? Ever? What would it feel like to hold Bubbles in my arms…? _Boomers' thoughts are interrupted by Violet calling his name.

"Boomer, are you ok? You don't seem like yourself today." Violet says with barley a hint a concern in her voice.

Boomer becomes pissed that Violet rudely interrupted Boomer's thoughts about Bubbles. "Yes, I'm just fine!" Boomer snaps at Violet. She is totally unaffected by Boomer's rage, and just sits there, staring into his eyes with no emotion what's so ever.

Boomer becomes even more mad at her for her lack of emotion. _How could she just stand there and look me in the eyes without the inkling of emotion on her face. _Before he has time to say anything else to his emotionless girlfriend, the bell rings, signaling lunch being over. Without saying a word to anyone, he walks to the hallway to his next class. His 6th period class is History. He doesn't pay much attention because his mind is wondering elsewhere…

_Violet is really starting to piss me off. She never used to be so expressionless! What the hell happened to the girl that was more of a best friend to me than a girlfriend? It can't be Bridget or Skye or else she would've been like this from the start. Somebody else must be influencing her. Maybe I'll ask her when I see her again at home. _Boomer's mind is at peace for the moment until her remembers why he was so angry at Violet in the first place. Now his mind wonders to Bubbles yet again for the millionth time that day.

_How can I let Violet and the girls do whatever they are planning in the Powerpuff Girls? Especially to Bubbles. I must make Violet stop. This isn't right. _Boomer thinks, very concerned. _Wait, could I possibly be concerned about our mortal enemies?_

* * *

Author Note: Well, whaddya think? Huh? Review if you liked the story! I want more than **twenty** reviews this time. Understand? Hahaha let's just hope I won't become behind again. I will only update on weekends. Well...see ya :D

-HeadStuckInTheClouds


	5. Attention!

HeadStuckInTheClouds is back!

Sorry for making you readers' wait long enough for this story. I will now explain my over two month absence…

My computer charger got completely ripped from the wires 'cause of how abusive I was to it. I have to pay for it myself. I have one of those little Notebook computers. My computer is my pride and joy and I have died without it! After days and days of searching through countless stores, we finally, at last found the charger I needed. It took _forever_! But with my luck, the charger cost over one hundred dollars! I just couldn't afford it…yet.

Sadly, I still do not have my computer back. In a few weeks I should have the money and be writing on my own computer in no time. For now, I am using this old one I found and fixed up with a more current Word and everything. It's not as good as my other one, but it'll do. I will _slowly _be continuing my story and hopefully be working much faster and finishing it once I get my computer up and running.

To be quite honest, I kinda forgot about this story until I got an email saying I received a review on it. I greatly thank 2cool2care. Thank you sooo much for reminding me about this story! It's just been so long! I owe you a big one!

I plan on having the next chapter up on my story in about a week.

Again, I am so very sorry for not continuing this story. Words cannot explain how sorry and bad I feel for making you readers' wait so long! I hope you guys stick around for the continuation!

Have a fantastic day!

-HeadStuckInTheClouds


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I'm _finally _back! Praise the Lord! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I've finally got my own computer working perfectly. I'm soooo excited to be continuing this story. It's getting really good now. Oh boy you're in for some schockers! Mwahahaha. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Even after many months of not updating, I still do not own th Powerpuff Girls... :(

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V

The rest of the school day all Boomer could think about was telling Bubbles of Violet and the other girls' plans of destroying them. After the final bell rang, Boomer quickly went to find Bubbles. He ran down hallway after hallway dodging around hundreds of students to find her. He finally found her at her locker talking to some guy he could care less about.

He waited until she walked away from him to tell her. Boomer called out but she didn't seem to hear from all the noise the students were making in the hall. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist to stop her. Boomer stopped her alright. He was met with a very powerful punch to the face, landing him on the floor with tears in his eyes and blood gushing out of his nose.

Boomer looked up to see Bubbles with her hand over her mouth with both concern and shock written all over her face and eyes.

"Oh, my god, I am sooo sorry!" Bubbles yelled out in shock.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Boomer's voice was muffled by his hand trying to stop the blood coming from his nose.

By now the hallway was dead silent, looking at Boomer and Bubbles. Some students were laughing that Boomer got hit by a girl, and some were shocked that he survived such a punch from a Powerpuff Girl.

Bubbles kneeled to the ground to help Boomer up. Boomer took it gladly. _Her hands are so soft, _was his only thought as he was lifted up from the ground by Bubbles.

"Thanks," Boomer said as he dusted himself off, no longer blood oozing from his nose. "Nice punch," he added with a smirk on his face.

"Gee thanks," Bubbles replied, giggling a bit. _Her laugh is so cute, _Boomer thought. "Are you sure you're alright?" Bubbles asked in concern, interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh huh, just fine." Boomer replied. "It'll probably just leave this huge bruise on my face, but whatever." Boomer said jokingly, with a small smile on his face.

Bubbles laughed. "I'm still really sorry about that!" She said again.

"Don't worry about it Bubbles, it was just an accident, and all my fault." Boomer said reassuringly.

"I still feel really bad…" Bubbles said.

"Don't." Boomer said again.

"Okay, well I better be on my way home…" Bubbles said before she turned to leave.

By now the hallways were dead. All students and teachers went home to their own lives. _It's now or never I guess… _Thought Boomer…

"Wait!" He yelled after Bubbles. "I need to tell you something! It's important!" He added. Bubbles stopped in her tracks and turned back to meet Boomer.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's about these three new girls at our school…" Boomer started reluctantly. "Brick, Butch and I's girlfriends. They want to get revenge on the Powerpuff Girls for something you girls did in their past. They are coming up with horrible plans to get rid of you and your sisters. I don't know what their exact plan is, but I'm warning you to be careful…" Boomer finished, waiting for Bubbles's response.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're lying!" Bubbles yelled into his face. "Is this just another one of the Rowdyruff's evil schemes? How could you come up with something like that? I thought you guys would have changed, matured a bit, even grown up, but no! You haven't changed at all!" She kept accusing.

"No, Bubbles you don't understand! I'm not lyi-." "Yes you are! I know it!" Bubbles interrupted. "Just leave me alone! I can't believe I started to think you were nice!" Bubbles said before turning and running off.

Boomer was in complete and utter shock at Bubbles accusations

"But I'm not lying…" Boomer whispered after her, with his hand stretched out as if to catch Bubble's wrist again… _I am the good guy! I have grown up! And most of all, I'm. Not. Lying! I'm going to have to make her believe me whether she wants to or not. I need her to believe me or she could be in terrible danger… _Boomer thought before exiting the school building with a new determination…

* * *

Author Note: Yay! Did ya like it? Did ya like it? If you did, tell me please! Anyways, sadly I start school tomorrow. Woohoo school !*rolls eyes* I promise I'll update on weekends and weekends _only_! I'm only doing this chapter on Thursday because I was sooo excited to get it up! Haha. Remember: Review, review, reveiw! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I'm not even going to begin telling you readers all my excuses I had made up. I'm terribly sorry. No words could explain how terrible I feel. Without any further ado, all I have to say is enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Powerpuff Girls… Damn.

-HeadStuckInTheClouds

* * *

Bubble's P.O.V

Bubbles came running as fast as she could out the front doors of the school, leaving Boomer far behind her, tears streaming down her face. _How dare he make up such a terrible lie, stooping to that level? The Rowdyruff's have never done something that low before in all their old fights with us as kids. They have changed; they've become the true scum that they were meant to become. _This was all Bubbles could think about while using her super speed, leaving a baby blue streak behind her.

Once Bubbles had made it home, she went straight to her room, locking the door behind her. She flopped on her bed face down in the pillows and cried for what seemed like forever. When her tears finally stopped falling from her fair cheeks she began to think of what Boomer had told her this afternoon…

_What was he getting at telling a lie like that? What sort of scheme is brewing in their minds? It just doesn't make sense! _Bubbles began to become frustrated trying to think what Boomer was getting at, coming up with nothing. Then, she really began to think of the words she heard from Boomer.

_Three girls who want to destroy us? What is Boomer getting at?_ That's when it hit Bubbles square in the face. She shot up from her bed and practically ran to her closet, almost knocking everything down on her way. She opened her closet door and frantically looked for her photo album. Once she found it, she flipped directly to the page with Blossom, Buttercup, and herself playing with three other girls Bubbles remembers from when they were just little kids. One girl had soft, slightly curly brown hair, another had straight, short light blond hair, just like Bubbles', the last one had straight dark, almost black hair, Bridget, Skye, and Violet.

Bubbles gasps as she remembers the story behind the faces of her old friends…

*Flashback*

It was a hot summer afternoon in the city of Townsville. Blossom, Buttercup, and herself were playing with their three friends, Bridget, Skye, and Violet, in the front yard of the Powerpuff Girls. So far, there hadn't been any crime, which was rare. _There was bound to be a bad buy or monster sometime today, _Bubbles thought to herself as she and Violet played with their stuffed animals together.

Bubbles always got along better with Violet, she was just like Bubbles. She had her collection of stuffed toys, loved animals, and was just as sweet and kind as Bubbles. They hooked instantly. In fact, if it wasn't for them, Blossom, Bridget, Buttercup, and Skye would never had met and become friends as well.

While the girls were still playing, the Professor came out with their phone from the Mayor. "Girls, the Mayor is on the phone. He says there are men trying to rob the bank. You three best be on your way," the Professor told his daughters who groaned in response.

The girls took flight into the air towards the bank, but not without waving at their friend's goodbye, before they took off into the air, leaving a light pink, blue, and green streak in the sky. Bridget, Skye and Violet had the look of annoyance and sadness on their faces as the Powerpuff Girls left them in their front yard.

When the girls came back from their fight they noticed their friends had left them, leaving their toys in their yard. Bubbles remembers being sad Violet left her without finishing their game of house.

Bubbles remembers for the next few days the Powerpuff Girls kept ditching their friends to fight crime. Each day, their friends just became more and more angry at their friends. Until that one day, Bubbles and the other five girls will never forget.

Bridget, Skye, and Violet had had enough of the Powerpuff Girls leaving them all the time. They had confronted them about how they felt, but to Blossom, Buttercup and herself, a whole city was more important than their three closets friends. That was enough for their friends, and told the Powerpuff Girls they were no longer friends and left.

Then that night a robber broke into Bridget, Skye and Violets' homes, took everything, and killed a member of each of their families for getting in the way. Bubbles and the others had no idea until the next morning. Bubbles remembers being completely devastated for not being able to kick the robbers' sorry butt, and the prevention of the death of their family members.

The next few days, the Powerpuff Girls didn't see Bridget, Skye, or Violet, until the girls were flying past and saw them sitting at the park, alone. Bubbles had decided to try and confront them, and comfort them, but when the other girls saw them, they began yelling at Bubbles to leave them alone, but not before Bubbles heard Violet ask why they hadn't saved their family. Bubbles had no answer and flew off with Blossom and Buttercup, leaving their former friends behind them, never turning back.

The next day at school, their teacher told her class that Bridget, Skye, and Violet had left Townsville.

*End Flashback*

Bubbles has tried all she could to forget that terrible day, but nothing had ever worked, and it had haunted Bubbles and her sisters ever since.

Boomer was right! She should have taken the time and thought of what he said before she ran from him, accusing him of lying. She needs to talk to Boomer and apologize for her attitude, but most of all to ask for his help and how to solve this situation.

That night she just couldn't stop thinking about that day at the park when she left her three friends, their questions unanswered, but most of all Violet, she will never forget the face of anger and determination that formed before Bubbles took off into the sky…

* * *

Author Note: There, done! Whew. Thought I'd never finish. It is exactly 11:24 and past my bedtime. And I'm sick too! What a great Friday the 13th. It has just bitten me in the ass. Anyways, I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can! I pinky promise! Hope I left you readers with anticipation, and some answered questions. Have a fantastic night! :)

-HeadStuckInTheClouds


	8. The Crow & the Butterfly

Author Note: Well, not a lot of people reviewed the last chapter. I'm kinda disappointed. I can't blame you guys either. It is my fault. To make it up, I'm gonna try and update two chapters in my story this week! That outta bring 'em back, right? I'm making absolutely no promises though. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. Yada, yada, yada. You know the drill.

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V

Boomer still couldn't believe Bubbles had run off on him like that, accusing him of lying about something as serious as that. _She doesn't understand. She doesn't know what those three girls are capable of, _Boomer thought as he ran with super speed, leaving his signature navy blue steak behind him.

When he finally got back to his apartment, Boomer was met with his brothers. They both had their arms crossed over their chests with almost identical frowns on their faces. _Oh boy, I should've known this was going to happen when I got home. I'm really not in the mood to talk about _her.

"Guys, I already know what this is about, but I really don't want to talk about it," Boomer says, walking past his brothers to his room, but was stopped by his wrist being grabbed by one of them.

"Like hell we need to talk about this," Butch says, his teeth clenched and dark green eyes flaming.

"Butch, that's enough," Brick demands his temperamental brother. "Boomer, you know we need to talk about this. It's really important," he adds, his voice commanding.

Boomer was forced to give in. This was really important, especially if the girls have already figured out the Powerpuff Girls go to the same school. With a puff of air, Boomer yanked his brother's hold on his wrist and crossed his hands over his own chest. Speaking of the girls, it brings up a very important question…

"Where are the girls? They really don't need to hear this," Boomer tells his brothers, eyes darting around the room. _That's all they need; us talking about the Powerpuff Girls._

"No, they've decided to go out," Brick informs his concerned brother.

Boomer lets out a sigh of relief. Both Butch and Brick notice this and look at Boomer in confusion, but decide to let it slide. There were more important things going on right now.

"We need to discuss the situation concerning the Powerpuff Girls. We should've known they would decide to stay in Townsville. Whose dumb idea was it anyway to come back here? Brick starts, his red eyes seeming to get angrier as each word passes through his mouth.

"The girls'," They all say in unison. _Of course it was their idea. I should've known, _Boomer thinks to himself, his mood seeming to darken considerably as they all came to conclusion that this was the girls' plan all along.

"Should we help them? The girls, I mean. We have been enemies with them since the day we were created, but I don't know what our girls are planning. It doesn't seem good though," Brick brings up. Boomer has always known Brick has cared somewhat for Blossom, and deep down wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Boomer scoffs, but was unheard by his brothers. _Yeah, I already tried, and that worked so well, _Boomer thinks as he remembers the angry and hurt he brought to Bubble's eyes before she ran away from him.

"Are you crazy?" Butch yells. He rounds to face Brick and points his finger in Brick's face in accusation. "You can't be serious! If anything we should be helping our girls finish them off," He adds.

Brick looks at Butch's finger as if he wants to bite it off, but in an instant all anger was washed from his facing leaving an unemotional mask that no one could read. "Maybe you're right, but I think we should wait and see what the girls are planning," Brick says with finality.

"You can't be ser-,"

"That's enough! I don't want to hear another word about it." Brick yells, interrupting the end of Butch's sentence. _Hey, I don't blame Brick; Butch just never knows when to shut the hell up._

"Are we done then?" Boomer asks, beginning to walk down the hall to his shared room with Violet.

"Might as well be," Brick replies, his voice still irritated. Boomer catches a look behind himself to get a good look at his red brother before entering his room.

Brick was holding the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were closed and his face looked to be pained. _It must be hard to have the possible conspiracy against the one you care about. I know we used to try all the time, but we all know its different now. Our girls might finish the Powerpuff Girls off this time. We know they're capable, _Boomer though before shutting his door.

Boomer went to lie on his bed, his body exhausted from the day's events. _I still cannot believe we had to run into the Powerpuff Girls again. My brothers and I have changed, but what about them? They think we're the same. I don't even know if Bubbles will talk to me now that she thinks I'm lying._

Boomer decided to try and get Bubbles out of his mind, so he decides to plug in his iPod to listen to music. It always seems to take him out of his reality.

He puts his iPod on shuffle and lies back down onto his bed, letting the music take over his mind instead of blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

* * *

When Boomer decided to shut his music off and take a shower to get ready for a bed, the beginning of a song playing caught his attention.

_I painted your room at_  
_Midnight, so I'd know_  
_Yesterday was over_  
_I put all your books_  
_On the top shelf,_  
_Even the one with_  
_The four leaf clover_  
_Man, I'm getting older_  
_I took all your pictures_  
_Off the wall and wrapped_  
_Them in a news paper blanket_  
_I haven't slept in what seems_  
_Like a century, and now I can_  
_Barely breathe_

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_  
_dandelions lost in the summer sky_  
_When you and I were getting_  
_High as outer space, I never_  
_Thought you'd slip away_  
_I guess I was just a little too late_

_Your words still serenade me,_  
_Your lullaby's won't let me sleep_  
_I've never heard such a haunting_  
_Melody. Oh, it's killing me_

_You know I can barely breathe_  
_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_  
_dandelions lost in the summer sky_  
_When you and I were getting_  
_High as outer space, I never_  
_Thought you'd slip away_  
_I guess I was just a little too late_

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_  
_dandelions lost in the summer sky_  
_When you and I were getting_  
_High as outer space, I never_  
_Thought you'd slip away -_

_Like a crow chasing the Butterfly_  
_dandelions lost in the summer sky_  
_When you and I were getting_  
_High as outer space, I never_  
_Thought you'd slip away_  
_I guess I was just a little too late_

_Just a little too late_

When the song was finished, Boomer didn't dare move. It felt like it should mean something to him. Before he could over think it, Boomer ran to get his things to take a shower. If music wouldn't let him think, then a shower sure would.

* * *

When Boomer was done and lying on his bed, he began to think of the day's events. _It felt like a million years ago when I saw Bubbles for the first time this morning. It's amazing how much has happened today. I know I'm going to have to make Bubbles believe me somehow. She has to! She'll get hurt and that's all I need. Wait, why do I even care? Gah! I need to stop these confusing emotions, _and with that final though, Boomer gave into sleep where his dreams were full of blue.

* * *

Author Note: Well, there you go. The song was _The Crow & the Butterfly _by _Shinedown. _I know there are many interpretations of this song, but mine is about a girl and a boy who are close friends but it never happens. It might be a foreshadowing of what's to come.

I'd like to thank you for sticking with me throughout this. I really hope my writing had gotten better. I look back at my earlier chapters and cringe at how horrid they are. I might fix them in the future. Have a wonderful night. :)

-HeadStuckInTheClouds


	9. Colors

Author Note: Well, it's been awhile, but not _nearly_ as long from my last update. I got even fewer reviews than last time. I blame myself entirely, but is there any way to get you guys back? I'm missing the feeling a review from one of you guys gives me when I check my email and see that I got a new one! Please, if you're reading this still, a review couldn't hurt, could it?

Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I have to do this again? I _don't _own the Powerpuff Girls. Wow, I'm in a bad mood today. Sorry!

* * *

Bubbles' P.O.V

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

Bubbles sat bolt upright in her bed as her alarm woke her from her restless sleep. She reaches out to turn the alarm off, but because of her frustration and discovery last night, she found herself pounding on her clock until it broke into little bits.

Bubbles cursed under her breath as she realized she murdered her clock. _Great, now I have to tell the Professor I need a new one. Way to start off the morning Bubbles._

Bubbles groggily made her way out of bed to begin getting ready for school. She picked out her outfit which consisted of a baby blue blouse and a denim skirt. She made her way to her own bathroom and attempted not to look into the mirror to see how horrid she looked from lack of sleep, but that sure didn't seem to last long.

She stared at the stranger looking back at her. Her hair was a mess from tossing and turning last night, and her normal pig tails were lopsided and hair was falling out of their bands. The stranger had dark circles under her normal bright eyes. When Bubbles made the realization that the girl staring back at her was no stranger, but herself, she quickly turned away. Bubbles decided to pull her hair back into a messy pony tail without looking at herself in the mirror and hoped it looked O.K.

When Bubbles made her way down the staircase to make herself some cereal, she was met with none other than Blossom and Buttercup.

"Morning Bubbles," Blossom said between tight lips and arms crossed. Bubbles shrugged it off until her eyes met Buttercup's, whose face had the same expression. _Man, what crawled up _their_ butts and died?_ Bubbles took a step back and looked at her sisters, confused until her mind reeled back to what seemed like a million years ago, but in reality was actually yesterday. _Ugh, I've been _trying_ to forget yesterday never happened, but I can see that _clearly_ isn't going to happen with these two _staring_ at me like that. _

"I'm not talking about those _Rowdyruff Boys _if that's what you're thinking, Blossom," Bubbles explained as she made her way to the pantry to distract herself with making cereal to avoid seeing the expression on her sisters' faces.

"Dammit Bubbles, you know we need to talk about this!" Buttercup exclaimed as her fists met the table her and Blossom were sitting at. Bubbles flinched when her green sister's hands met with solid wood, but Blossom seemed totally unfazed by the fact Buttercup almost tore the table apart.

Bubbles was beginning to cave in. She hated when people were mad at her, especially her own sisters. Then, she remembered her discovery last night and decided it was best to tell her sisters what was going on.

So with a sigh, Bubbles began telling her two sisters about yesterday…

When Bubble finished telling Blossom and Buttercup of the warning Boomer gave her before Bubbles ran out on him, both sisters were mute and listened to their littlest sister's story, but when Bubbles was about to begin to tell them the three girls were their closest friends when they were little, Blossom interrupted.

"Wait, Brick was telling me something along those lines yesterday before I turned my back on him, too. I decided he was just trying to trick us into some sort of trap, but I thought long and hard last night of what few words I did hear and I just couldn't figure it out."

"That's because it isn't a trick, Blossom! Whatever Brick was trying to tell you was tr-" "That's bullshit, Bubbles, and you know it!" Buttercup finally said, interrupting Bubbles. "The Rowdyruff Boys always tried to trick us! Maybe now that they're older, they've come up with more clever ones," Buttercup added to get her point across.

"That's what I thought, too, Buttercup! I thought that until Boomer told me the name of the three girls before I left and later realized we know them!" Bubbles exclaimed. Her voice beginning to crack as tears she's been holding back since last night began to swim in her blue eyes. _Buttercup needs to _understand!_ She's always been the most stubborn, but she needs to realize that _I'm right!

"Wait, Bubbles, who are the girls?" Blossom asked, putting a comforting hand on Bubbles' shoulder to keep her from crying.

"Do you remember Bridget, Skye and Violet? The three little girls we used to play with when we were children," Bubbles asked her two sisters reluctantly; in fear of how they'll react to this new information.

Bubbles practically saw the memories flash through her sisters' eyes as they remembered the three girls who could be the new potential threat to their lives.

Buttercup was the first to react to what Bubbles finally told them…

"What the _fuck, _Bubbles? You knew this since _yesterday_ and decided to tell us _now_?" Buttercup screeched at the top of her lungs. With each passing word, Bubbles shrunk a little more in her chair, trying to make herself disappear. _Yeah Bubbles, that's working real well, isn't it?_

"Buttercup, you need to _calm down_! Bubbles is telling us now, and that's all that matters," Blossom tried reassuring Buttercup.

"I just couldn't will myself to tell you two. To be honest, it hadn't even crossed my mind until now. I was too shocked to even think! I have no idea how I managed to get a wink of sleep last night," Bubbles explained, attempting to reassure Buttercup herself.

It seemed to have worked a little. Buttercup finally began to relax into her seat, but the wild and angry look remained. Blossom and Bubbles decided to let it slide. All three girls sat in an uncomfortable silence until Blossom reminded them of school.

So with five minutes left until school started, Bubbles and her sisters flew to school, leaving their colored streaks behind them. While flying through the air, Bubbles couldn't help but think, _well, now that that's over, what the hell do we do _now? Bubbles had to face Boomer today and tell him she believes him. With that, Bubbles was faced with a whole new day.

* * *

Can you feel it crush you?

Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?

There's no running away from

These things that hold you down

Do they complicate you?

Because they make you feel like this?

Of all the colors that you've shine

This is surely not your best

But you should know

These colors that you're shining are

Surely not the best colors that you shine

Surely not the best colors that you shine

I know you feel alone, yeah

And no one else can figure you out

But don't you ever turn away

From the ones that help you down

Well they'd love to save you

Don't you know they love to see your smile?

But these colors that you've shined

Are surely not your style

But you should know

These colors that you're shining are

Surely not the best colors that you shine

Surely not the best colors that you shine

I know you're feeling like you're lost

But you should know

These colors that you're shining are  
I know you're feeling like you're lost

You feel you've drifted way too far

Did you know these colors that you're shining are?

Surely not the best colors that you shine

Surely not the best colors that you shine

(Surely not the best)

I know you're feeling like you're lost

(Colors that you shine)

But you should know

These colors that you're shining are

(Surely not the best)

I know you're feeling like you're lost

You feel you've drifted way too far

Did you know these colors that you're shining are…

* * *

Author Note: There you have it folks! The song is _Colors_ by Crossfade. I feel the colors are Bubbles' emotions and how they're changing with everything happening. She's obviously not going to be as happy as she was, right?

I'm going to start adding a song at the end of each chapter to help with my story, and that'll be the chapter name. I recommend listening to the songs, they're great! Happy reading! :)

Please review! I wanna know what you're thinking! Good or bad. I'd really appreciate it! :)


	10. Lifeline

**Author Note: Well, I'm slowly but surely gaining my reviewers back. That's already made me a happy camper! Thanks Dreams 00 for sticking with me since the beginning! I definitely owe you one! **

**Ugh, school has started again, and has been going on for a couple months now. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much. I've literally had an assload of homework each night, but I've been sick, so my immune system has made some time for me. For once, I am glad to be ill.**

**I'd like to give a HUGE shout out to Garideth. She's my best friend that I've yet to meet in person, but we talk all the time! **

**I know I write a fanficiton for Powerpuff Girls, but my obsession is Supernatural. It's the best TV show there is! She's writes amazing stories for them, so if you're a fan like both she and I are, go read her stuff!**

**She's currently writing the sequel to my favorite story called **_**Not Strong Enough to Stay Away**_**. Yes, it is named after the amazing song by Apocalyptica! It's about two kick-ass chicks saving the world and hunting things. It's great, and has Sam and Dean love interests as well.**

**The sequel is just as great! It's called **_**I'm Nothing Without You.**_** It's got the same two girls, but a soulless Sam added to the mix. I love them all! I'm sorry; I suck as summaries, but look her up and her own summaries. They're a thousand times better than the ones I just gave you.**

**She also has a few one-shots also for the show. And she's a much better updater than I am. Hehehe. Go read all of her stuff and review when you get the chance. You definitely will not be disappointed, I swear! And all of her chapters are named after AMAZING songs!**

**Wow, that was a really long author's note. Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V.

Boomer's morning seemed to go by in a blur. He remembers waking up to the ringing of his alarm to find his bed lacking a certain black-haired beauty, and quickly getting ready for school. He found whatever clothes were lying on his floor. He rushed down the stairs to the kitchen where he hastily made his breakfast in hope of not running into his two brothers.

He hates avoiding his brothers like this, but he'd really like to keep thoughts of _her_ to himself. He doesn't want the fact that he warned his former enemy of the almost positive new threat that looms to slip from his mouth. Butch would most definitely not hesitate to beat Boomer's head into a bloody pulp.

Boomer wasn't quite sure what Brick would do. Of course, he wouldn't get mad enough to beat Boomer up, but a few harsh words might escape his mouth. Brick sure isn't hot-headed like his other brother. _Hell, I don't even know if he'll be angry! There are definitely some questions I have concerning my red brother…_

Just as Boomer was reaching the front door to begin flying to school, none other than Brick began to descend the stairs.

"Hey, Boomer," called Brick from the bottom of the steps. "I need to talk to you about something," he added as he made his way towards Boomer.

"Again? Didn't we already talk last night?" Boomer asked, attempting to avoid any mention of the Powerpuff Girls.

"No, I can't say we talked enough," Brick responded, but seeing the look his brother was giving him he added, "Boomer, you know this is important. We can't just let this slide. You know as well as I do that our girls are planning something terrible. I know you're smart. I know Butch sees it too, but he just wants to seem like the bad-guy again, but deep down he knows it's wrong-""So, what are you trying to say?" Boomer interrupted his brother's rambling. It was so unlike Brick to talk so much at one time. He's never heard so many words tumble out of Brick's mouth at one time.

Brick took a deep breath before continuing. This made him visibly relax; Boomer could see it in his brother's shoulders. "I'm trying to say…" Brick paused in the middle of his sentence to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm trying to say that we need to choose-""Hey! What are you two bitches up two?" Butch interrupted, running down the stairs, looking as if he just crawled out if bed. His hair was sticking up in all different directions, and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Well, don't you look like a ray of sunshine and joy this morning," Brick smirked up at our green brother. His face revealed nothing of our previous discussion except maybe the little twinge of annoyance found in his voice. Boomer could only hear it because he knew that unfinished sentence was important and Butch just ruined it.

"Hey Boomer, what the hell are you looking at?" Butch asked Boomer, getting in his face. Boomer was also annoyed at Butch's impeccable timing this morning, but he wasn't as good at hiding his emotions as Brick was. It must have shown on his face.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Bro," Boomer replied smoothly, a smirk showing on his face to hide his annoyance. "Yeah, that's what I thought,_ Bro_," Butch responded with a hard punch to Boomer's shoulder. Boomer winced slightly at the contact, and tried to cover it up, but Butch saw and chuckled loudly at his brother's weakness.

Boomer hated showing his weakness, but like before, he wasn't good as covering it up like his two brothers. It wasn't as if he was _weak_ per say, but Boomer liked to show his emotions better. He could take just as much beating as Brick and Butch.

"Well, we better be getting to the hell hole people call _school_," Brick said, interrupting Boomer from his reverie. Before they left out the front door, Brick gave Boomer a look that said their earlier conversations was not over. Boomer nodded in response to this unspoken interacting. Butch had no idea of the interacting between his two brothers, and Brick and Boomer would like to keep it that way. By the way Brick was talking earlier, Boomer doubts Butch would have went along with the plan.

Flying to school, Boomer couldn't help but think to himself. Flying always had that effect in him. _The conversation between Brick and I was pretty intense. I'm still pretty peeved Butch had to interrupt whatever Brick was saying. What do we need to _choose_? It must be a very important decision. We're also going to have to deal with Butch. I don't know whether or not Brick wants him in this, but that's his call. I think he should be involved because even though we all don't get along all the time, we're still brothers that tell each other practically everything. _

Before Boomer knew it, he could spot the school below him. At first, Boomer didn't understand why Bridget, Skye and Violet even chose Townsville High as their new school, but now he understood. He never knew three girls could hold so much hate for superheroes they don't even know. _I had asked Violet once about her past, but she never wanted to talk about it. In fact, none of the girls wanted my brothers and I to know of their past, and we never questioned it. Maybe I should have, _Boomer thought to himself. _Speaking of the girls, where the hell are they? Violet never made it to bed last night, and I can't believe I didn't notice them missing before. Oh well, I'm not really worried about it right now. They'll be back soon, _Boomer thought as he entered the school's door.

Boomer made it his duty to convince Bubbles at any cost, and he was going to stick to it. She needed to know her and her two sisters are going to be in danger. Maybe he'd have to tell Brick he warned her. He might've done the same thing with Blossom.

Before Boomer could get the chance to fulfill his duty, someone small had rammed right into his chest. Her long, blonde hair covering her face, but he knew exactly who it was.

"Hm, just the person I'd been looking for," Boomer said as he chuckled and help the girl to her feet.

* * *

_When I was a boy  
I didn't care about a thing  
It was me and this world and a broken dream  
I was blaming myself  
For all that was goin' wrong_

I was way out there  
On the wrong side of town  
And the ones that I loved  
I started pushing 'em out  
Then I realised  
That it was all my fault

I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

So I put out my hand  
And I asked for some help  
We tore down the walls I built around myself  
I was struck by the light  
And I fell to the ground

I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

Is there anybody out there?  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

You know a heart of gold  
Won't take you all the way  
And in a world so cold  
It's hard to keep the faith  
I'm never gonna fade away!

Yeah!

I've been looking for a lifeline  
(I've been looking for a lifeline)  
For what seems like a lifetime  
(For what seems like a lifetime)  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again Looking for a lifeline

Is there anybody out there?  
(Is there anybody out there?)  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline  
(Looking for a lifeline)

* * *

**Author Note: Well, there we have it! The song is **_**Lifeline **_**by Papa Roach. I know it doesn't really fit into the chapter, but I just really like the song.**

**I'm going to try and make it up to my reviewers and post another chapter on Friday because I have no school! Hooray!**

**Anyways, have a great Tuesday, and don't forget to review of course! I'll give you some Homemade Nutella cookies my sister and I made the other day. They are delicious! If you want the recipe, look it up! Or you could ask me, it's really easy.**

**-HeadStuckInTheClouds**


	11. Diamond Eyes

**Author Note: I have no excuses. I just did not have the motivation to write this, but it's my last day of winter break and I've been pushed to right this!  
**

** And you know who you should be thanking for that? Garideth! She's been pushing me to do this for FOREVER! And you know how you should be thanking her? By reading her own stories, of course! Go check out her profile and stories. They are seriously some of the BEST Supernatural ones I have ever read. If you have time to read my lame 'ol story, then you have time to read hers as well! GO DO IT WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING (AND OF COURSE REVIEWING) MY STORY! IF YOU DON'T, THEN I WILL FIND YOU AND DO TERRIBLE THINGS! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Well, this is my longest chapter yet for my very long absence. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

* * *

Bubbles' POV

Bubbles had been rushing through hallway after hallway in search of the navy-eyed boy to no avail. Finally, after thinking of ending her search to go to her first period class before the bell rang, she ran right into someone's chest and literally ricocheted off of it and onto the tiled floor of the hallway.

With as much dignity as Bubbles could muster, she glared up into the green eyes of none other than Chase. He was smirking down at her and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to punch that smug expression right off of his pretty little face.

"Hey there," he said, his voice practically oozing self-confidence. She had never thought the boy she's had the biggest crush on for almost two years annoy her more than anyone had in her life.

"Look, I really don't have time for this. I'm sorry," Bubbles said, attempting politeness as she picked herself up off the school's floor and wiped the dirt from her clothes. She then attempted to move her way passed the jock, but he kept blocking her path.

"Chase, can you please get out of the way? I really need to be somewhere." "No, I need to talk to you." By now, Bubbles was done with being polite and wished more than anything that she could use her super strength to push him into the lockers. But she knew she couldn't. It would have been wrong for the most innocent Powerpuff Girl, well, any Powerpuff Girl, to be rude to their citizens. Buttercup was really the only one who could get away with it, but she would never let it get that far. She likes to take it out on the villains. In a way, it keeps her sane.

"Can you at least make it quick? The bell is about to ring and I don't need to be late," Bubbles replied, crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot on the tiled floor to show just how impatient she was feeling. Chase was clearly either too stupid or ignoring the signs Bubbles was giving him because he grabbed her wrist and shoved her roughly into the first room he could find—with him following behind. The room so happened to be a small janitor's closet, and Bubbles and Chase were forced to stand very close together to avoid getting hit by all the cleaning supplies that seemed to occupy the room.

If this were in any other situation; Bubbles would have been thrilled to be standing this close to her only high school crush, but there were more important things to be taken care of, and it needed to be dealt with now.

Even though Bubbles was thinking this, her heart still betrayed her current feelings and was beating furiously in her chest. It seemed to have completely different ideas than her brain wanted at the moment.

"Okay, now that you've got us both squished in here pretty well. How about you tell me what you need to talk about so I can get the hell_ outta_ here and go to class like I planned this morning?" Bubbles asked through gritted teeth. Trying sound as hostile as she could; choosing to go with what her brain was wanting at the moment. All Chase did in response was stare at her with a small smirk still present on his face. _I swear, that's all that boy does. He smirk is amazing and everything, but I always wonder what his _real _smile looks like. It's probably even more beautiful. Okay, seriously, Bubbles. Pull it together! _

All Bubbles did was stare back into his gorgeous light green eyes. Her mind became completely disconnected from her other actions when she met with his eyes. Before she knew it, Bubbles was leaning into him. Their lips were literally centimeters away from locking into Bubbles' first _real_ kiss. Their breath mingled together and she could actually _taste him. _He tasted of peppermint and something Bubbles had never smelled before. It was delicious and absolutely _perfect._ Just like this very never thought this would happen in real life. She has only dreamed of this in her dreams.

It turns out her heart had won out after all. Bubbles was seconds away from closing the small space between them, when, "Come hangout with me after school today," Chase's voice interrupted; his breath wafting across Bubbles' face. She unconsciously inhaled the smell of him.

"Wh—what?" Bubbles stammered. She wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. She was too stunned by the possible kiss her and Chase could have shared. _Chase wants to hang out with _me_ again? Even though I had to bail on him yesterday? This was just too good to be true. _

"Come over. Today," Chase demanded—a little slower this time as if he was talking to someone who was not right in her right mind, but at the moment, Bubbles was not. She was still too busy thinking about the almost-kiss.

"O—okay," Bubbles ended up responding before she could fully wrap her head around what she was agreeing to. "Good. I'll be waiting for you by my car at 3:15 after school, okay?" Chase half-asked and half-demanded. All Bubbles could do was nod in response. Chase's permanent smirk grew for a moment and before he turned away to leave, he gave Bubbles a small peck on the cheek. Bubbles' face flushed red like a tomato as she watched Chase leave her in the janitor's closet.

Finally, after taking a few minutes to compose herself of what just happened, she left the closet with a small grin on her face. _Maybe I was wrong about it him after all. He doesn't seem _nearly _as bad as I first thought. Maybe I'll finally have my first kiss! _

Bubbles running into the chest of yet_ another_ school student finally brought her out of her reverie. _This is seriously not happening _again_ is it? _

But this time, instead of looking into light green eyes. Bubbles found herself glaring at a pair of the most beautiful navy blue eyes she's ever seen. She already knew who they belonged to, but Bubbles couldn't bring herself to look away. They were better than any diamond she could imagine. She had to admit, they were even prettier than Chase's.

"Hm, just the person I've been looking for," Boomer said as he reached his hand out to help her from the school's floor for yet the second time that morning.

Everything from yesterday and last night passed before Bubbles' eyes when she remembered the exact reason she had been roaming the halls in the first place. She needed to tell Boomer that she believed him.

"Thanks, but I really ne—," "I know, Bubbles. You don't want to talk to me, but I really need you to believe me," Boomer interrupted, not knowing what Bubbles was really going to say.

"But Boomer, I really_ do_ believe you now," Bubbles told Boomer, grabbing him by the hands and squeezing them. Bubbles tried to make her look and sound as pleading as possible. Boomer's eyes met hers and it was almost like their eyes were having their own conversation—the eye contact was so intense.

"Yo—you believe me?" Boomer asked incredulously. "Yes, and it didn't take me until last night to figure it all out. I'm sorry, Boomer. I should have believed you when you first told me. It was just so far-fetched that I guess it had to sink in for a while," Bubbles explained. The prickling feeling of tears was threatening to fall. _God, I hated being so emotional. It was always something I wish I could live without, but I just can't control them. _

"What made you believe me?" Boomer asked. His eyes slowly widening as he saw the tears forming in her sky blue eyes.

Bubbles began to explain how she remembered the three girls from her memory and the photograph she found in her closet. She then explained the last horrible memory she had of Bridget, Skye and Violet. Bubbles told Boomer everything. She tried to hold in her tears while she was talking, but again, she couldn't stop them from falling down her cheeks. By the time she was done telling her story, she was practically sobbing. And sometime while she was talking, Boomer had put his arms around Bubbles and was rubbing small, soothing circles on her back. He just held her and didn't say anything.

"Shh, it's okay, Bubbles. We'll find a way to fix this, I promise," Boomer finally said, reassuring her. Finally, after a few minutes Bubbles found it in herself to stop crying. She pulled away from Boomer to look him in the eyes. They seemed to calm her down completely.

"Thank you so much, Boomer," Was all Bubbles could respond.

"Well, since we've missed pretty much all of first period, how about we skip the rest of the day and just hang out and catch up?" Boomer suggested—gazing back into Bubbles' eyes. She could see a small grin forming on his lips.

"That sounds fantastic," Bubbles responded. I large smile plastered onto her own face. She grabbed Boomer's wrist and dragged him out of their schools from building.

* * *

_I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes  
I am the ghost, that hides in the night_

_Boom-lay boom-lay, boom, Boom-lay boom-lay, boom, Boom-lay boom-lay, boom, Boom-lay boom-lay, boom_

_Wait, wait a minute take a step back,_  
_Gotta think twice before you react._  
_So stay, stay a little while cause a promise_  
_Not kept is the road to exile_  
_Hey, what's the circumstance_  
_You'll never be great without taking a chance_  
_So, wait you waited too long_  
_Had your hands in your pocket_  
_When you should've been gone._

_(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)_  
_One push is all you need_  
_(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)_  
_This is philosophy._  
_(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)_  
_We watch with wounded eyes._  
_(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)_  
_So I hope you recognize._

_Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine_  
_The story is just beginning_  
_I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets_  
_And now I see the world through diamond eyes_

_Damn, damn it all down_  
_Took one to the chest without even a sound_  
_So, what, what do you want_  
_The things you love or the people you hurt_  
_Hey, it's like deja vu suicidal maniac with nothing to lose_  
_So wait, it's the exception to the rule_  
_Every one of us is expendable_

_(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)_  
_One push is all you need_  
_(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)_  
_This is philosophy._  
_(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)_  
_We watch with wounded eyes._  
_(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)_  
_So I hope you recognize._

_Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine_  
_The story is just beginning_  
_I say goodbye to my weakness,_  
_So long to the regrets_  
_And now I know that I'm alive_

_Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine_  
_The story is just beginning_  
_I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regrets_  
_And now I see the world through_  
_Diamond Eyes_

_Every night of my life I watch angels fall from the sky_  
_Every time that the sun still sets_  
_I pray they don't take mine_

_I'm on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine_  
_The story is just beginning_  
_I say goodbye to my weakness so long to regrets_

_Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine_  
_The story is just beginning_  
_I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regrets_  
_And now I know that I'm alive_

_Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine_  
_The story is just beginning_  
_I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets_  
_And now I see the world through diamond eyes_

_Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine_  
_The story is just beginning_  
_(The story is just beginning)_  
_I say goodbye to my weakness,_  
_So long to the regrets_  
_And now I see the world through_  
_Diamond eyes_

_Boom-lay boom-lay, boom, Boom-lay boom-lay, boom, Boom-lay boom-lay, boom, Boom-lay boom-lay, boom, Boom-lay boom-lay, boom, Boom-lay boom-lay, boom, Boom-lay boom-lay, boom, Boom-lay boom-lay, boom_

* * *

**Author Note: Well, what did y'all think? I really hope it was good enough. **

**The song was _Diamond Eyes _by Shinedown. Yes, I know, ANOTHER Shinedown song. I just love them so much  
**

**Now if you like it, go review! And if you don't, review anyway and tell me why. Anything is welcomed in this story, but if you're gonna just bash it, then no thank you. You can keep that to yourself.  
**

**Well, adios! I'm gonna try and have the next chapter up and ready much earlier than this time, I promise!  
**

**AND HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD THAT THE POWERPUFF GIRLS MIGHT START AIRING AGAIN ON SEPTEMBER 13TH OF THIS YEAR? THAT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND I'M SO EXCITED! I REALLY HOPE IT'S TRUE!  
**

**Okay, I'm done. :)  
**


End file.
